Like a Dream
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: Jesse found his dream. Found the girl of his dream to live happily ever after with. Wade has news and a plan to share with his brother. With the support from his brother he gets ready to set out on his own adventure. AU story. Jesse/OC with some Wade/Jesse brother bonding. Prequel to Heart of a Kinsella which is up now!
1. Let's get, wait! You're doing what?

**Hey guys. This is the one shot that will go along with Heart of a Kinsella.  It is mainly Jesse/OC. Wade does make an appearance towards the end and it sets things up nicely for the multi-chapter story, which will be posted within the next week. I do hope you guys like this one. Also I let things get a bit racier in the beginning of this one and if it is not your cup of tea, do feel free to skip over that tiny bit, to the line break. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Hart of Dixie and all the recognisable characters do not belong to me. Calla is my OC. I mean no disrespect. **

* * *

Her day couldn't get any worse; it had started out pleasantly enough; that happy feeling slowly went away as her day went along. A case lost, file work missing from her desk, her computer crashing, lunch forgotten at home on the kitchen island, after all of that, she was stuck walking in the rain because her umbrella wasn't in the spot it should have been in, and it would take double the time to get a cab to go the two blocks from the subway station to her front door. On top of all of that, her loving boyfriend wasn't answering his phone to let her into the house because she walked out the front door without her keys.

"I'm gonna kill you," she threatened shivering in the cold rain, her phone pressed against her ear, willing the man to answer his damn phone that way, she could threaten the man in question personally and not through voicemail. She had plenty of reasons to blame herself for why she was stuck out in the rain, but she also had plenty of reasons to blame her boyfriend as well.

"You wouldn't do such a thing," came his chuckling voice from behind her, safely under her umbrella. "Didn't you get the memo it was going to rain today?" He asked, unlocking the door, holding his amusement at bay.

"Apparently not," she said glaring at him. "What makes you think I won't do such a thing?" She asked with a shiver.

"Simple you love me," he smirked smugly, holding the door open for her.

"Debatable," she remarked, entering the house, making quick works of her shoes.

"Hey, not my fault you left your keys on the table," he laughed, picking the set of keys up, jiggling them.

"It is, however, your fault that I'm soaked clear through," she hissed, wringing the water from her black locks out on the welcome mat, a teasing smirk on her face.

"Is that so?" Jesse gulped watching the actions of his girlfriend, his mouth watering in anticipation to what she was doing.

Ever so slowly she pulled her soaked shirt over her head, dropping the garment to the floor. Jesse ran his tongue along his lower lip, admiring his girlfriend, his eyes flicking from the wet fabric of her bra to her hands that popped the button of her jeans, wiggling out of the wet denim, turning in a circle as she did so. His own pants growing tight on him.

"Catch me and I'm yours," she challenged, making a dash for the bedroom.

Jesse went after her, catching her just she entered the bedroom, pulling her back against him, his tongue licking at drops of water on her neck that had fallen from her hair. "I bet you are all kinds of soaked," he husked into her ear, his right hand moving up to cup one of her breasts through the wet fabric of her bra, his left hand traveling south, slipping under the wet band of her panties. She moaned out loudly, her hands going behind her to fumble with his jeans.

* * *

"We should get married," Jesse commented, cutting some carrots up for dinner. The idea to marry her was carefully thought out, so much so that he had the ring for over three months now, the last six months, marriage was on his mind all the time. He had no plans on how he was going to ask and to him that suited them both, as meeting her and being with her was not planned out, accident really, they were on dates with other people when they had met, that was an interesting night. He wanted his proposal to represent who they were as a couple.

"Where did this come from?" She asked him, stopping what she was doing to look at him. She was taken back by it. She was not a fan at living in the future; she preferred living in the here and now. She wanted to marry him, didn't matter how he would ask because it would be special coming from him to begin with. When she did look into her future, she did see herself living her life out with Jesse by her side. Happily.

"I'm pleased that you put that knife down," he joked, wiping his hands on a towel. "The idea has been there for a while now. I've been ready for months to be your husband. Are you ready to be my wife, my sweet Calla Lily?" He asked, closing the gap between them, taking her hands.

"Am I ready to be your wife?" She asked back, failing at making it look like she was thinking about her choices, there was only one choice to make. "Yes," she smiled at him, standing on her tippy toes to kiss him soundly on the lips. "Do I get a ring?" She asked, breaking the kiss. Ring or no ring it made no difference to her. She loved her newly crowned fiancé a ring played no part in that. She loved Jesse for the soft heart he had for her, the compassion he held; she even loved him for his pigheadedness and stubbornness. She would gladly take all of him.

"I'm not an idiot who would propose without one," he laughed, pulling the Vintage Split-Shank Pear Diamond Engagement Ring from his pocket. She smiled, holding her left hand out shakily.

"I should have made you ask on bended knee," she joked, admiring the ring on her all too important ring finger. It was a very beautiful ring and very much her; she was extremely lucky to have Jesse in her life; he simply knew more about her than she did at times.

"I won't ask again," he smiled, pulling her closer for a more sultry kiss before going back to cutting the carrots. "Do feel free to call your family and friends to inform them," he urged her.

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'd rather stay here with my fiancé and make dinner," she informed him with a small giggle. "Everyone else can wait." For a while longer she wanted to bask in the giddiness, keep it to themselves for a bit longer; she had no rush to tell anyone.

* * *

"I hear a congratulation is in order," Wade commented, helping himself to the food. After leaving work he headed over to his brother's house, walking in after knocking on the door for the past two minutes. "What?" He asked slowly seeing two very different set of eyes on him.

"What are you doing here? And how do you know any congratulations is in order?" Calla asked him, ready to chew her finacé out for spilling their little secret after saying they were in no hurry to share the news yet.

"I would like to say that you are welcome here," Jesse quickly put out there keeping the peace between the two important people in his life. He would never kick his brother out of his house ever.

"I know that," Wade replied, feeling nothing at Calla's words. "I actually have something I need to talk to Jesse about," he informed them both. "That ring on your finger speaks for itself," he pointed out.

"Thanks man and what do you need to discuss?" Jesse asked, taking a bite of his own food.

"I'm moving," he stated, getting Jesse to choke on his forkful of carrots. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, and the city is strangling the life out of me; I can't do it anymore," he expressed.

"Where are you going? When are you going? What about work? Have you figured anything out?" Jesse questioned him.

"I haven't figured anything out yet. I've been looking into a few different places, but nothing too serious. I wanted you to know, for you to talk sense into me, to tell me what you think about it."

"I think it would be good for you, if you feel like the city is killing you get out and find a place that will be better for you. If anything do a trial run for a few months or a year to see if that is what you need, Wade," she told him, getting up. "I'll let you two talk."

"Thanks Calla," Wade smiled. "You don't have to go, and in case I don't see you before I leave congratulations on the engagement, and my brother is one lucky bastard to have you by his side," he told her. She smiled, giving him a brotherly hug, disappearing.

"I think you need to do what feels right for you; I can't, and I won't tell you what you have to do Wade, if you need to leave to feel like you again, go and live your life, if not, then stay and keep living here," he told his younger brother. "Though, I think you are no longer living; you are drowning here Wade; you don't enjoy the city anymore and that is okay, find somewhere where you can thrive. I support you and what you decide to do. I'll help you with whatever you need me to help you with as long as you come back for my wedding, I do need my best man there," he easily slipped into the conversation.

"You really want me to be your best man?" Wade asked with a grin. "I wouldn't miss it, not that I could if I wanted to, did you forget who you are marrying?" Wade chuckled.

"I don't need to plan your funeral on top of a wedding," Jesse chuckled. "I couldn't ask for a better man to stand up there with me. You are a huge part of the reason on why I am marrying Calla, the reason I am with her, so you know thanks for that," Jesse smiled.

"It was nothing," Wade shrugged. "I'd be honored to be your best man, now I get to tell embarrassing stories that your future wife will want to hear," Wade smirked, unaffected by his brother's glare.

"Nothing too outrageous where she decides to get an annulment the next day," he warned. They did have some pretty out there stories from when they were younger, and they needed to remain under lock and key for their own good.

"And get myself in trouble," he laughed. "No thank you," he stated. He would keep the speech safe. "Thanks for everything, Jesse. If I need help, I will ask you. All I have to do right now is find a town, with a job where I have the chance to one day in the very near future be the owner of my own bar."

"You will find the right place for you, and if you are lucky, you will find a woman to settle down with."

"I'm not looking for love, Jesse," Wade told him. He didn't do relationships, never had. A relationship wasn't a part of his life, didn't think one ever would be.

"I wasn't looking for love when I met Calla and look at me, I'm head over fucking heels in love with her, ready to commit to her for the rest of my life. Love finds you whether you want it to or not."

"Maybe," Wade retorted. "I should go; I don't want to wear my welcome out, and I'm sure there are better things you could be doing," he chuckled getting up.

"You are right about that," Jesse smirked. "Keep me informed on what your next move is, okay?" Jesse asked.

"Will do and Jesse congratulations, I know love hasn't been easy for you, but you are one lucky bastard to have her."

"Don't I know it," Jesse laughed, agreeing with what his brother told him.

Wade slipped from his brother's house, walking the streets, the rain had stopped, and he could use the time it took to walk home to really think things through. He made it two and half blocks when he pulled his phone out, waiting until the person to answer.

"George, about that town of yours, you got a number for the, what did you call the bar?" He asked, an easy smile appearing on his lips hearing the excitement from his friend. Nothing was set in stone; he did, however, need to start somewhere.


	2. Let's talk about pancakes

**When I started this one, the intention was to never turn into anything more than a oneshot. As you can see it clearly didn't stay that way. I don't know how often this one will be updated. Certain parts will still be ingrained with Heart of a Kinsella as that is how this one started and it will stay that way. I do hope you enjoy this one. **

* * *

"I talked with my brother today," Jesse said walking into the house, dropping his keys on the table by the door, making sure the door locked behind him.

Jesse was still getting use to the fact that he couldn't stop in to see his brother at work and have a beer while he played a healthy game of BS with his little brother while he worked, catching him when he had a free second at the counter and talking whilst Wade was on break. Unwinding after work while joking around with his brother was a weekly thing, and now he couldn't just stop in to check on him when he felt like it. For Jesse, it was a big adjustment. Even when they were on the worst of terms, he had been able to check up on him without Wade ever knowing it. He worried about his brother.

"Oh yeah?" Calla called from the kitchen looking over the recipe on her tablet. "How is he liking his new place?" She asked, getting what she needed down from the cupboard. To her Wade wasn't just her fiancées brother but more as a brother to her as well. Growing up with two sisters it turned out to be really nice to have a brother figure like Wade in her life, even if she did have her brothers-in-law now it happened to be different with Wade.

"He seems to like it and sounded happy, really happy," he told her, slipping his shoes off.

"That's good then. He hasn't made any mistakes while there yet, has he?" She asked, adding some spices to the pan on the stove.

"He says no, the place is too tiny for that, and that he wants to settle in before he does much of anything. I believe him, I do, but this is Wade," Jesse said, walking into the kitchen, kissing his fiancée hello.

"And knowing how he is, it is hard to believe he hasn't tried something with someone. On the other hand, this is Wade we are talking about, and he has yet to lie to you, so it feels horrible not to believe him," she said shaking her head.

"Exactly. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt here and believe that he has been staying clear of things like that," he told her. "Need help?" He asked.

"Can you start the rice, please?" She asked, pointing at the box of rice on the counter. "Then that is what we do. We trust him until he gives us a reason not too."

"Sure thing," he nodded, looking to see what he needed to do. "He did say he had a date for the wedding," he informed her, measuring out the right amount of water needed.

"Huh, and do you believe him?" She asked. "Or do you think that he said it to keep you from setting him up with someone, and he will just go stag for the night?"

"I don't know," he sighed, leaning against the counter, his back to her. "I wouldn't care either way. My biggest thing when trying to set him up is that I want him to find the same happiness I have with you. With everything we have been through, he deserves to be happy."

Stopping what she was doing, she went to her husband rubbing his back. "He will find his happiness, Jesse. You can't push him into finding it. Wade, needs to find his own happiness, and from what you've said he seems to be finding it. Now did you find out more about the town he moved to?" She asked, moving back to finish their dinner.

"I didn't learn much about the pancake town in Alabama," he chuckled, moving back to check on the rice. "Just that it was tiny, and I would like it."

"What?" She laughed. "I thought you gave up calling the town your brother now calls home the pancake town in Alabama?"

"No, though in my defense, I can't help it," he smiled. "Its real name is Bluebell," he told her. "Not my fault it reminds me of blueberries. Therefore, making pancakes pop up," he chuckled.

"You ever think your brother would feel at home in Bluebell?" She questioned, biting her lip.

"Yeah, what's with you?" He asked, seeing something was wrong with her.

She waved him off, adding the vegetables she had cut up in the pan to saute them. He spun her around not caring if their food got burnt. Keeping his hands on her hips, he bent down to lock his eyes on hers.

"Calla, baby, since when don't you tell me things? We work because we are honest with each other, always. We are not changing that now," he said, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs into her flesh."I won't judge you with whatever is on your mind."

"It's not a big deal. I use to know someone from Bluebell, feels like a lifetime ago. I don't even know if she still lives there, or if she lives elsewhere. It is a long and complicated old friendship from college she ruined by running away without a word," she told him as her explanation not wanting to divulge into her past.

"Why do I have the sudden need to warn my brother?" He asked, not wanting to push her further on the topic.

"You won't do such a thing. I don't want your brother to move back ruining any happiness, he has allowed himself and resent me for it. I don't want to cause him trouble while living there," she told him firmly. It wasn't as if she knew her old friend lived there, or if she had even ran home when she left. "Wade deserves to be happy, and I won't ruin that for him." With that being said, she turned back to the veggies that were starting to burn. "She wasn't a bad person; I actually think she would be perfect for your brother, if only," she commented with a soft dreamy sigh.

"To bad you don't know how to get ahold of her, and you could invite her to the wedding to see if she would get along with Wade," he laughed.

"I would but I won't do that, because I will not help you set your brother up, and I don't know what her life has become of. For all, I know she could be married and have kids of her own. I would invite her if I knew how to get ahold of her," she clarified.

"I know you would," he assured her, moving over to kiss her temple. "I will be home late tomorrow night. The guys are dragging me out. I did try to back out; they weren't having it," he told her, moving the now done rice from the hot burner.

"That works out nicely as I have a girls' night planned for tomorrow night," she told him.

"Didn't you just have a girls' night, like two days ago?" He asked, grabbing two plates from the cupboard.

"No, that night was because Becky got her heart broken, and she needed her friends to keep her company," she told him.

"Still counts as girls' night," he commented, moving things to the table.

"Maybe if you squint and call it a technicality," she laughed.

"I can't wait for you to be my wife, that is something I don't need to squint for."

"I would love for nothing more than to be married to you tomorrow," she told him, grabbing their drinks of choice from the fridge. She would rather have a long marriage than a long engagement.

"We can make that happen," he told her. "I just want to be your husband, whether that happens tomorrow or next year."

"We can't change the wedding plans now," she laughed. "I am sure we can wait until next month."

"We can," he told her. "I want you to be happy," he told her.

"Honestly, I could go down to the courthouse and marry you that way. I don't need to have a big fancy wedding. All I need is you, and I will have my perfect wedding," she told him.

"I love you," he said, leaning over the corner of the table to kiss her. "You are all I need too," he said.

"Great because in a month I will be married to you," she told him, determination in her eyes. "You will be my husband."

"In a month, I vow to make you my wife," he promised her.

"I love you too, Jesse," she smiled, kissing his fingers that held on to her hand. "So pancake town. Any plans on visiting in the near future?" She asked, digging into her food.

"Now look who is calling it pancake town," he laughed. "The plan is to visit at some point. See how he is doing there, what he actually likes about the town if not for a woman," he replied, getting a forkful of food to eat.

"I pick up your bad habits," she said, pointing her fork at him. "It might make for a nice vacation later on," she suggested. "Do you think that maybe his ways changed because he happened to meet Mrs. right, and he doesn't want to screw things up with her?" She questioned.

"It is a good possibility," Jesse said. "Hard to say really," he shrugged, going in depth about his day at work. Once he was done telling her all about his day he questioned her about her day.

With dinner finished and the kitchen sparkling clean once more, they retreated into the living room to relax and enjoy their night together tangled up in each other as the TV played the background noise for them.


	3. Dinner Fiasco

**Because this story runs in conjection with _Hart of a Kinsella_ I needed to finish this chapter before I can post the next update for _Hart of a Kinsella,_ will be up tomorrow. Once again things got a bit carried away, and if it offends you please let me know and please feel free to skip over that bit. Enjoy! **

* * *

"Should I even ask?" Jesse asked, walking into the bedroom, where his fiancée spent the last hour on the phone with her sister. Hearing the loud voices because the phone had been on speaker, he really didn't need to ask what was going on since he happened to hear all of it.

"No, because I am completely done with it," she sighed, falling back on the bed. "This is our wedding, right?" She questioned, casting a glance at him.

"The last I checked," he replied, laying on his side, next to her. "Unless you have something you need to tell me," he teased.

"I don't," she smiled, closing her eyes. "Why didn't we elope?" She asked, a whine to her voice.

"I do believe I suggested that once, someone wouldn't let us," he laughed, reaching for the hand that laid on her stomach.

"Maybe you should've fought a little harder," she told him.

"Yeah now you tell me," he chuckled, moving closer to her. "Need me to do anything?" He asked, ready to step in as her knight in shining armour. He knew nothing about planning a wedding or what else needed to be done. He would figure it out if it meant he could take the stress away from her. He wanted her to enjoy this time and not be stressed out the whole time.

"Fight with my sister for me," she pouted.

"We both know that I can't do that," he chuckled, kissing her palm.

"Then why do I keep you around?" She teased, cracking an eye open to look at him.

"You tell me," he challenged her, his fingers brushing against the exposed part of her stomach.

"I can't say," she smiled, squirming when his fingers tickled the right spot on her ribs.

Her laughter quickly turned into moans, feeling his fingers trail up her stomach rubbing over her left breast. Jesse bit his lip finding his fiancée bare breast under the shirt she wore. Her mouth was on his, her teeth sinking into his bottom lip giving a pull before he could make any sort of comment. Groaning he pulled her on top, his hands moving down her body, slipping inside of the yoga pants she wore to squeeze her firm ass.

Removing her lips from his neck, she sat up, pulling her shirt over her head. Giggling when Jesse flipped them over attaching his mouth to her right breast. Her fingers busy undoing the buttons on his shirt. Pushing said garment down his shoulders, her fingers ran over his chest, inching their way to his jeans. With the button on his jeans popped, she snaked her hand into them, gripping his ass, as he bit down on her nipple, pushing the bulge in his jeans down to rub against her center, eliciting a gasp from her, connecting her legs around him pulling him closer, as her hands went to the back of his head, arching herself into him.

"That might be one of the best reasons on why I keep you around," she giggled, kissing her fiancé's naked chest, content on laying there listening to his erratic heartbeat slow down.

"One of many, I hope," he replied, pulling her closer, kissing her knuckles.

"One of many," she repeated, yawning.

With a chuckle, he kissed the top of her head, telling her, "get some rest. We will sort through the damage your sister did to our wedding later." The words were barely out of his mouth before he felt his finacée lull off to sleep. His own eyes growing heavy, closing on their own accord.

* * *

With the following days, any and all damage family members created over their wedding were fixed back to their liking, just in time for the ceremony itself. With everything done the exact way Calla wanted them to be, she used the days leading up to the wedding relaxing, not wanting to be stressed at her wedding. This would the only wedding she would ever have in her life, and she wanted nothing more than to enjoy the day. To her marriage was for life, and she felt that together or with the help offered to them, they would make it through anything and everything together for the rest of their lives.

"You about ready, baby?" Jesse asked, propping himself up on the door jam of the bedroom, his hands in the pockets of dress pants. "We do have to be at the restaurant in like 15 minutes," he reminded her.

"I know," she called out, digging for a certain necklace. "Wade say anything about this date of his?" She questioned, finding her black hills gold heart necklace, Jesse gave her for their six-month anniversary.

"No, sadly he didn't give any details about her up, and that we will meet her at dinner, which we are going to be late for," he told her, taking the necklace from her, to put it on her.

"Then we best get a move on," she told him, moving past him. Shaking his head, he followed behind her.

With a bit of luck on their side, they got to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare, only for her to get a sudden phone call from her sister. She sighed falling back into the seat, covering the phone to tell Jesse what was happening.

"Joey is having problems getting here on time for the wedding," she told him. "Go join your brother and I will join you in there shortly." She couldn't hang up on her sister; she needed to hash out the details and make sure that her sister would be okay. At this point, if they couldn't make a wedding, they knew about for some time she wasn't going to stress over them coming, family or not.

"You sure?" Jesse asked her. She nodded her head, sharing a small kiss with him, turning her attention back to her sister.

Knowing he couldn't help her out, he headed inside, hoping that either his brother and date had yet to show up, or they weren't waiting long for them. In all of his years of meeting Wade some place, Wade never once showed up on time always being late; he could only hope that was still the case, unless Wade's date happened to be a very punctual person.

"I know it is important to you, and I hate having to tell you about this," her sister sighed into the phone.

"Sure it's important that he be there for my wedding; this is a huge day for me. Nevertheless, I will not stress over this. You will be there when you should right?" She questioned. She wouldn't be happy if her sister bailed on her for more than one reason, she was part of the wedding and her family; she needed to be there.

"Yes!" Her sister exclaimed. "I wouldn't do that to you. I will be early even. Joey will turn up as soon as he can. We just don't know how soon before the wedding starts," she assured Calla.

"In that case, I am not going to worry about it, and he will show up as soon as he can. I don't have a say in when he needs to be there. If we are okay now, I have a dinner with my fiancé, Wade and his date to get to, we good now?" Calla asked, slipping from the car, locking the doors behind her.

"We are. You'll have to tell me all about this date of Wade's," she said. "Will she be at the wedding?"

"Yes, she will be there. So for the sake of everyone involved, I hope she is not like his normal dates," she said.

"You and I both," her sister laughed. "Enjoy your dinner," her sister said.

Saying their good-byes they hung up. Calla slipped her phone into her clutch, heading into the restaurant. With a quick look around she easily spotted the back of her fiancé's head, seeing him and Wade were in a deep conversation, about one thing or another. Approaching the table, Jesse's words were the ones she heard.

"You don't say what?" Calla asked, joining them. "Hey Wade. Where's your date?" She questioned, hugging Wade, accepting the kiss on the cheek from her soon to be brother.

"Your fiancé pissed her off," Wade smirked. She turned her attention from one brother to the other, waiting to hear what Jesse could have possibly said to piss Wade's date off.

"It was harmless, and I will apologize once she returns," Jesse quickly informed his fiancée.

"Good," she replied, not worried too much on what he said, clearly Wade already got after him for what had been said.

"Family crisis averted?" Jesse asked instead, placing his hand on top of hers.

"For now," she sighed. "Let's not talk about that," she said. Wedding talk couldn't be avoided for the night; she, however, would talk about it as little as she could get away with. She wanted to spend the night hearing about what Wade has been up to since leaving the city and learning more about Wade's date, whom had returned to the table Wade getting up to help her with her chair, shocking both Jesse and Calla at the gesture.


	4. I do

**I'm not entirely sure how this chapter turned out. I will be skipping over their honeymoon. It will be a few chapters before this one overlaps with Hart of a Kinsella. I am in the process of trying to find a way to write how Jesse and Calla met and things inbetween that moment and the proposal. With that being said it will be a bit before I have the next chapter up. Enjoy!**

* * *

He could count on one hand, only needing one finger to count the best day of his life. He could easily say having memories with his brother, the day he met his wife to be, were some of the best days of his life, he wouldn't be lying when he said so. Looking past those days, only one day mattered to him, and he was in the middle of living that day. Sure he was nervous something could go horribly wrong, anxious to see his beautiful wife to be. With all of that to the side, today would remain one of the biggest, most important days of his life, a day he would never forget.

Everything around him faded away the second his eyes locked on hers. His smile grew into a grin with every step closer she took to him. Her wedding dress clinging to her. The sweetheart halter top, crossing on the way down, extenuating her beauty, the skirt of the dress falling down in waves around her, flowing with every step she took, a crystal belt around her waist gave it the little Calla flair. Her hair was done in a very intricate updo, her makeup giving off a natural look.

"Hi," she smiled, letting her dad place her hand in her groom's hand when told to do so.

"Hi," he whispered back, his smile going nowhere. She was even more stunning up close, his words failing him, lucky enough he didn't need them right now.

He lost himself in the beauty that radiated from his bride, his mouth becoming dry when it was his turn to say his vows, deciding they wanted to write their own, second guessing himself in that very moment. Licking his lips and clearing his throat, his nerves rushing through him as he started to speak.

"Calla, from the start we have been pushed together. I don't regret being your friend before we dated. You easily became my best friend in those years; it killed me to see you with someone else, not brave enough to step up and tell you I was right there. I want to think that if we ended up together before we did, that we wouldn't be standing here, promising a life of forever to each other. I've come to learn that I need you in my life more than I need oxygen. You are my life. There will never be a day that I don't love you. I need nothing else from you, Calla. This is my promise to be the guy whom you need, the one to pick you up when you need it, to make you laugh over nothing, the one to start a fight because making up is the fun part," he paused, letting everyone laugh at that. "I can promise to give you everything your heart desires. I can promise I will always be by your side. I love you and know this I will love you more everyday we have together; you are engraved upon my heart; you are my soul. I do promise to love you until the end of time," he finished up, reaching up to wipe the tear from his brides' eye.

"Loving you has been the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Regardless of that I would never change it. Every sappy cliche in the book could be used to describe my love to you, Jesse. Deep down, we both know I don't need to do that. I show you everyday how much I love, how much you mean to me. You are everything to me, my home, my safe place, my heart. You are the best, and I am sorry for not seeing that sooner. But I do agree; it is all about the timing, and we might not have been here if we tried this any sooner than we did. We needed time to learn how to love each other, to be patient with one another and for that I love you. It goes without saying that I fell in love with you all over again everyday, a bit deeper in love with you. Life without you is unimaginable; it is by far a life I don't want to live. Life is brighter with you next to me. I promise you that I will take care of you while you are sick, I will chase your demons away every night. I will do everything to make you happy. And this fighting business, let's keep it to a minimum, please?" She asked, with a shaky laugh, watching him shrug his shoulders. "I promise I will love you with every breath I take. I do promise you are all I need to be happy, Jesse," she finished, a watery smile on display.

The next two words they spoke happened to be Jesse's favorite two words not only to say but to hear as well. _I do_ , making them husband and wife, linked together with a simple delicate bond that can break if they aren't careful. His mission was to make the delicate bond so strong nothing could break it.

Kissing his newly crowned wife for the first time, he couldn't describe the rush, the pride that swelled in his heart for her. After everything, they have been through in the past here they are married ready to embark on what married life had to offer them. He came to realize he was a greedy man wanting it all with his beautiful newly minted wife. Positive that she wanted as much as he did.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear, twirling around the dance floor, holding her close as humanly possible.

"I love you. You're the greatest hardship I have faced," she sighed happily resting her head on his chest, her shoes lying on the floor, next to her chair.

"As you are mine," he echoed, kissing her temple. "My brother looks happy," he commented, watching Wade laughing at something Zoe said.

"I don't think I have ever seen him quite so happy," she responded, drifting her gaze over to the two of them. "I always thought those two would click; I didn't push because she had a boyfriend and Wade, well he was Wade, not caring about a relationship and that would be a deal breaker for Zoe," she said.

"And now?" Jesse prodded, knowing there was more she wasn't telling him.

"Now?" She asked with a soft sigh. "I think Wade is ready for that relationship if he can find the right person. And Zoe?" She asked biting her lip, looking over at her long-time friend. To her, they would be friends; time and distance doesn't change that. There were still things Zoe strictly knew about her and things she only knew about Zoe. "She's changed and I don't know her like I once did. Even now I still firmly believe she is a relationship girl; everyone wants a lifetime of love, whether they admit it or not," she responded. "And if they happen to find it with each other, great, if not that's great as well, as long as they are happy," she finished her thoughts on Wade and Zoe.

"That's all anyone can ever ask for, love and happiness," he responded. "Luckily enough I found that with my best friend in the whole world," he smiled, spinning them around. Her giggles softly caressing his skin.

With her words failing her when they came to a stop, she pressed hers lips against his for a small intimate kiss shared between husband and wife. Their kiss turned out to be a more heated kiss, their surroundings fading away to nothing more than static in their ears.

"You do have a room for that," Wade laughed, standing next to him, a drunk Zoe curled against his side.

"You think they would miss the bride and groom?" Jesse teased, kissing his bride's forehead.

"If they did they would know what it is you are doing," Zoe giggled.

"And what exactly are you two doing?" Calla questioned, resting her head against her husbands' chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"Heading out. This one," Wade said, pulling Zoe closer. "Drank a bit much and needs a bed to sleep in before she knocks herself out by falling over," he commented in a teasing tone. "Congratulations on the wedding, on finding the best love of your life," he smiled.

"Thanks for coming, both of you," Calla replied.

"Thanks for letting me attend, considering," Zoe shrugged.

"We are friends, Zo. Don't forget that. I would never kick you out of my wedding. Do me a favor and remember to talk to someone," she pleaded with her. Zoe smiled, giving a nod.

"I will. It was nice to meet you Jesse. Please take care of my friend."

"I will. Keep an eye on my brother for me will ya?" Jesse asked. Zoe giggled nodding her head. "It was a pleasure to meet you Zoe, thank you for coming," he said.

With that they were once again left alone to sway with the music a bit longer, basking in the bliss that wrapped around them. When a new song came on, they headed off the dance floor, getting another flute of champagne sitting at the head table wrapped up in each other the best they could with their chairs.

"I didn't know if your dad would show up for the ceremony," she commented, a lazy smile on her face, watching their guests have fun to the music.

"I figured he would. I love him, but I am happy that he didn't come to the reception. It would have been nothing but a big spectacle for him. The last thing I want to do on my wedding night is take care of my drunk father," he told her.

"You need to be taking care of your wife," she giggled, looking up at him.

"I think you have that wrong as my wife needs to be taking care of her husband," he smirked, rubbing his nose against hers.

"We'll take care of each other," she compromised with a wicked grin.

"Deal," he chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose. "Why don't we bid our guests a goodnight, thank them for coming and get started on taking care of each other," he suggested whispering in her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"Deal," she giggled, standing up, glass in hand getting the attention of the guests who still remained.

* * *

Two days after their wedding, they went to see Earl, to thank him for coming to the wedding and remaining sober for it. They were leaving in the morning for their honeymoon, Jesse surprising her and not telling her where they were going until they were at the airport.

"You here on your brother's behalf?" Earl asked, sitting at his kitchen table, eating breakfast and a mix of rum and orange juice half gone before him.

"What are you talking about? I figured Wade would come see you, didn't know if he did or not," Jesse shrugged sitting at the small kitchen table. "We stopped by to thank you for coming to the wedding," his oldest son told him.

"What does Wade want you to do?" Calla asked. They once teamed up on him to get him some help, that royally backfired on them. She figured it couldn't be that.

"Thinks it would help if I moved to that funny little town with him and that pretty doctor, he's shacking up with," he huffed, getting his son and daughter-in-law to laugh.

"Honestly, they are not shacking up," Jesse stated. "I might agree with Wade on this one dad," he told him. "Start fresh, where the demons of mom can't haunt you, it might be nice to change things. He's doing what he thinks is best for you because he loves you, and he wants you to be happy and not waste away in this place," Jesse easily explained.

"And your opinion, Calla?" Earl asked, upset his eldest son was ready to ship him off, like he was nothing to them.

"I think it would be good for you Earl. Living here the way you do that isn't living. Go see if you like Bluebell, you never know what could happen if you open your mind to it. Even if you go for a few days and see if you are able to breathe easy. It won't hurt to try it," she told him.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I'll let your brother know," he told them, going back to his food.

"Alright dad," Jesse told him.

"It was a lovely ceremony," he told them with a smile. "You looked beautiful Calla. Jesse, your mom would be proud of you," he told them.

"Thanks dad," he smiled, blinking back the tears. "Why do you think Wade and Zoe are shacking up for?" He questioned curiously.

"You do have eyes, don't you?" Earl asked sarcastically. "They act way more than friends should act."

"They were so admit about being friends and the most they did even couply that night happened to be when Zoe had more than she could handle, and Wade was left to practically carry her out of the place," he chuckled. "Time will tell," he nodded.

"Friend or more, they're good for each other," Calla tossed out there.

They stayed a bit longer talking and enjoying the company Earl offered before he drank too much more. Leaving Earl's place they headed back home to finish packing for their honeymoon.


	5. Tell Me

**I want to say a massive sorry for the delay in this chapter. Honestly I don't know what the hold up even was, as this chapter has been done for ages now. And yes, I went against my word as this chapter does take place during their honeymoon. Italics is a flashback to the party where they met. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, so I am sorry in advance if the next update takes longer than necessary. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jesse walked up behind his wife slipping his arms around her waist, nibbling at the bare skin of her shoulder.

"Are you ever amazed that life brought you to this point?" She asked, leaning back into his chest, laying her hands on top of his.

Tightening his hold on her, resting his cheek against the crown of her head. "I am. Though with you next to me, every single day is amazing," he told her softly, letting the cool pinks, purples, and oranges fill the evening sky, basking in the moment with his newly crowned wife.

"Cheesy are we?" She giggled, snuggling even closer to him, if at all possible. Over the last few days she found she could never be close enough to him. Never once while in a relationship had she been clingy. Never once with Jesse has she felt the need to be wrapped around him at all times. Ever since exchanging vows, promises of forever, she has wanted nothing more than to be tucked safely in his warm, inviting, loving embrace.

"Only for you," he smiled. Wanting nothing more than this moment of sharing a sunset to last forever. Everything he needed, he held in his heart, perfectly content in the moment with his wife.

"Tell me," she whispered, tilting her head up to look at him, finding the confusion he wore adorable. "The party where Zoe shoved me into you," she explained, helping him out a bit. The desire to know his thoughts about that night, were never there, not until she reconnected with Zoe.

"Only if you tell me," he countered with, thinking back to that night, like he often did wishing he had done something different to make her his years sooner. Not that it matters now, as she is his and he will never let that change.

"I think I can manage that," she replied, moving from his embrace, ignoring how her body craved to be melted against his. Lacing her hand with his, she pulled him into their room, pulling him down on the bed next to her. She moved to get comfortable, mostly lying on top of him. Not that either one minded one bit.

 _"Zoe, it's spring break. We should have gone with our friends to party it up," she whined. "We have no classes, Zo. Let's go have a bit of fun. Please?" She pleaded with her._

 _"Fine," Zoe easily caved. She too wanted to go out and have some fun before she would be needed to start at the hospital. One night of partying wouldn't hurt her any. Finding a party wouldn't be as easy with a good chunk of campus missing, but it wouldn't be hard either. "Do you have a party in mind?" Zoe asked, going to her closet to find an outfit to wear._

 _"Yes," Calla smirked. "It's not on campus. I don't believe it's even a college party," she shrugged._

 _"Wait! We're going to crash a party?" Zoe questioned, pausing in her pursuit in finding an outfit to wear to look at her friend like she was crazy._

 _"You need to live a little Zo," she stated, walking out of Zoe's room to get ready herself._

 _Calla walked into her room pulling out a short jean skirt with a pink tank top and black wedged sandals. With the finishing touches of her makeup done she walked to the living room, stuffing what little she needed into her pockets not wanting to keep an eye on her purse all night._

 _"Looking good, Zo," she whistled seeing Zoe in skin tight jeans and a white tank top, knee high boots to complete the look. Zoe went sans purse as well._

 _"I'm not the only one looking hot," Zoe replied._

 _On the way to the party they came up with a plan to leave if they needed one. Better to be safe than sorry. Their worry about getting found out for crashing the party slowly turned into excitement the closer they got to the final destination._

 _Within a few minutes of being there and guys offering them drinks left and right and no one ready to kick them out they relaxed, opting out to get their own drinks not trusting the party goers around them to bring them a drink unharmed._

 _"That guy on the sofa keeps checking you out," Zoe whispered in her friend's ear. Seeing her friend searching the guys on the couch looking for the one Zoe mentioned._

 _"Please tell me it's the hottie in the green shirt, with dark hair?" She begged. Zoe took a quick look to see if it was the guy her friend wanted it to be._

 _"That would be him," Zoe giggled, sipping at her cup of alcohol, a fruity mix, they created._

 _"Should I go over there?" Calla asked, biting her lip. "Nah, I'll stay here," she stated. "Zoe what should I do?"_

 _Having heard enough from her friend on whether or not she should go over and chat the guy up or stay far away, Zoe took matters into her own hands. Taking the drink from her friend she pushed her to land squarely on the guy's lap. With a smirk to her friend Zoe slipped back into the throng of the party and mingled with a few people and danced with some others._

 _"Angels really do fall from heaven," the guy laughed, making no move to let the chick that landed on top of him go. His grip tightening._

 _"Fall from grace is more like it," she stated, finding it hard to find the will to move from his lap. "Sorry," she said, finally getting the will to sit up, but making no move to actually get up. "Bit of clutz when I have my friend pushing me."_

 _"Can't say I mind having a hot woman like yourself sitting atop me," he winked, his eyes traveling down her body._

 _His friends dragged him out to the party. He refused to come wanting to spend the time catching up on some sleep. He didn't like parties, not like his friends and not like his little brother. He would much rather be at home doing something useful with his time and not wasting it. For this party his friends gave him no choice. Getting to the party he found a beer and a spot on the couch and stayed put, talking to a few friends here and there. A few women caught his eye but the one that landed on top of him was by far the one he was keeping an eye on the most. He was trying to find the courage to talk to her for half the night. Ready to make his move when she landed on top of him. A blessing he is grateful for._

 _"I can say that I don't mind being on top," she flirted, moving her hand across his toned stomach. "I'm Calla," she told him, biting her lip softly._

 _"Jesse," he replied, moving his palm higher up her bare thigh, gently squeezing._

 _"Well Jesse, it's nice to meet you. Being a clutz was worth it this time," she teased, running a hand through his hair._

"What exactly happened after that?" He questioned. He remembered exchanging numbers, but the rest seemed to be a blur to him. Those moments didn't matter to him because they didn't have an impact on his relationship with his now wife.

"Zoe started to freak out about knowing someone there, so we had to leave as we were crashing it," she shrugged. Her attention hasn't been focused on Zoe but rather Jesse and the way he felt under her. "I will say it again, being a clutz was totally worth it."

"Does it even count? Zoe pushed you, you didn't trip. So you weren't really a clutz that night," he pointed out with a chuckle.

"It counts if I say so. Maybe I wanted Zoe to shove me on your lap, that way I wouldn't have ended up on your buddies lap. Then where would we be? Huh?"

"Here," he calmly told her, holding her tighter. "I would have fought my buddies off, babe. You will always be mine," he told her softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her temple. "Nothing and no one will ever change that."

* * *

Returning home from their honeymoon, they were ready to get back to their daily lives as a married couple. Nothing changed for the couple. They made time for each other the best they could, work taking up most of their time.

"I can't take it anymore," Calla stated, coming home later than her husband. "For the last month we've had no time for us, Jesse. Sleeping next to each other and sharing a kiss in the morning just isn't cutting it any more. I miss my husband," she whined, moving to sit on his lap.

"I know what you mean," he said, pulling her in close. "This weekend is ours to do as we please. No phones, no nothing, just us."

"I love that idea," she smiled pecking his lips. "Where are we going?"

"Camping at our spot," he smirked, resting his forehead against hers. Their first date was a camping trip. They were supposed to go with a group of friends, but along the way they split off finding a spot of their own, claiming it as their first date. Watching the sun rise in the morning and the sun set at night, nothing could beat the magic it created and that is the feeling he wants to recreate over the weekend with his wife.

"I love that idea and I love you," she whispered, cupping his cheek.

"I love you," he replied, his lips upon hers.

When the weekend rolled around the sky was a clear blue, very few clouds floated through the sky. It seemed like a good weekend to go camping, multiple weather reports stating the weekend was going to be perfect. Not a single drop of rain in the foreseeable future. How often were weather reports accurate?

Their tent happened to be half-way up when they got drenched. Calla scrambled to put things back in the car, so they wouldn't get ruined from the sudden downpour, while Jesse hurriedly finished getting the tent set up.

They shared a laugh lying on the ground of the tent, the most they did was change into dry clothes, the air mattress and sleeping bag off to the side.

"Not the weekend getaway I imagined," Calla laughed, sitting up.

"It does have its perks," Jesse commented, pulling his wife down to lay atop of him. She laughed making no move to get off of him.

It could rain all weekend for all they cared, as it wouldn't be very often they would be leaving the tent. They were right where they wanted to be in each other's arms.


End file.
